Edward in Wonderland
by BryannaB709
Summary: After Kim leaves Edward in his castle, he falls down a rabbit hole he finds in his garden. He meets Chessur, Mirana, Tarrant (obviously), and Alice (who STAYS), who all hear his tale, and accept him into Wonderland. But after Kim's grandaughter, Meg, finds herself in Wonderland as well, will Edward's carefully reconstructed life come crumbing down?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N:_ Hello everybody! I have been meaning to write this story for quite some time. This story was recommended to me by SuperSentai199, and, well, here it is! (Finally! *panting*) And here is my cat, Crookshanks, with another C/N (that's cat's note if you didn't catch that),

 _C/N:_ My owner ignored me for about three days to type this story. Please show some appreciation, and leave a comment.

 _Summary:_ After Kim leaves Edward in his castle, he falls down a rabbit hole he finds in his garden.  
He meets Chessur, Mirana, Tarrant (obviously), and Alice (who STAYS), who all hear his tale, and accept him into Wonderland.  
But after Kim's grandaughter, Meg, finds herself in Wonderland as well, will Edward's carefully reconstructed life come crumbing down?

 _Disclaimer:_ I do not own _Edward Scissorhands_ or _Alice in Wonderland 2010_. :( Those franchises belong to Tim Burton, and his awesome team of producers (who, by the way, better pair Tarrant/Alice in the second movie).

 **Edward in Wonderland**

 **(Sorry for the lack of creativity in the title, I might change it later. [Leave suggestions {if any} in the comments, or a PM.])**

Edward walked slowly through his garden, absent-mindedly trimming his sculptures, and staring up at the clear night sky. He had noticed a long time ago that the sky never seemed to have any clouds. It never seemed to storm or rain.

He circled around the garden one last time, then decided to go back inside the house when, out of the corner of his eye, he saw a flash of white go darting through the bushes.

He stepped back into the garden in time to see a white rabbit wearing a waistcoat standing in the center of his sculptures.

The rabbit scratched its head, and pulled out a pocket watch from its coat. Edward smiled, and tried to walk as quietly as he could towards it. However, his foot snapped a stray clipping from a bush, causing the rabbit to dart away behind one of the larger sculptures.

Edward followed him (him, since the rabbit was wearing a waistcoat) close enough to see him disappear down a large hole in the ground.

Edward knelt down, positioning his hands so that the blades were near the edges of the hole, and peered down into the darkness.

The ground underneath his hands, however, was too soft to hold his weight, and Edward went falling down through the rabbit hole.

* * *

Edward cut his face badly as his hands were thrown down the hole after him, and he felt various objects fly past him as he fell, some of them colliding with his body, some of them getting cut by his hands.

He tried to slow his descent by digging his hands into the sides of the hole, but that accomplished nothing.

He just kept falling, down down down, and he started to scream.

He wanted to wake up, to be reassured that this was just some sick, weird dream, to see Kim again.

Her face in his frenzied thoughts brought tears to his eyes. He screamed her name; "KIIIIM!"; although he knew no-one could hear him.

The tears streamed out of his eyes, to be ripped from his face by the force of the fall. He let his body go limp, and he said her name one last time (although his voice was drowned out by the objects rushing past his ears).

He almost passed out when he went crashing through a layer of... ceiling? He crash-landed on a slightly sloped surface that had an upside-down chandelier in the center.

After Edward recovered a bit from the fall, he looked around, his eyes resting on the chandelier. Upon closer inspection, he could see that the flames on the long candles were upside-down along with the chandelier.

He was a bit puzzled by this, and he looked up at the floor (?). He let out a small scream as the gravity of the entire room (?) shifted, dumping him on the hard floor below.

He carefully looked up at his new surroundings, being careful not to cut himself on his hands. He saw a small glass table in the center of the room, upon which a small key sat. The edges of the room were lined with multiple mismatched doors.

Edward frowned, seeing that most of the doors sported those round, slippery doorknobs that gave him so much trouble when he tried opening them. He walked over to one of the doors that had an easy handle, and pushed it down.

He was happy to see that the handle yielded, and the door swung open. He smiled, and walked underneath the dark doorframe.

* * *

Edward found himself walking through a dark forest, listening to the distant calls of strange animals. Although there wasn't very much sunlight pouring through the treetops, he felt surprisingly calm walking among the twisting trees.

He was just warding a small vine out of his face when he heard a small footstep behind him.

He called in his soft, shakey voice, "Hello?"

Another footstep sounded from in front of him, and he called a little louder, "Who's there?"

He held up his hands in defense of the unseen stranger, but instead, a smile spread across the air in front of Edward's face, thoroughly scaring the living daylights out of poor Edward.

A pair of large teal eyes opened above the smile, and blinked once at Edward, who was still holding his hands in front of his face.

A gray and teal-striped cat's body materialized behind the eyes and smile, leaving an enormous floating cat staring at Edward.

The cat's smile widened as it said, "Those are interesting claws you have! I personally thought only cats have claws." It had a very deep, mellow voice, which was not the voice that you would expect from a cat.

Edward lowered his hands slightly, and said very timidly, "T-these are my hands. I-I'm not finished."

The cat's smile dimmed a slight notch, and he said, "Not finished? You were built?"

Edward nodded slowly.

The cat said in a concerned voice, "By whom?"

Edward said, "My father."

The cat said, a little doubtful, "And your father left you?"

Edward shook his head gently, disrupting his unruly black hair, and said, "He didn't wake up."

The cat's smile dimmed another notch, and he said, "Well, I'll have to take you to someone who can take care of you. I can take you to the Hare or the Hatter, but that's the end."

Edward didn't know what to think about either of these odd characters, so he said softly, "The Hare."

The cat's smile widened to its full extent again, and he dissolved to appear on the ground further along the path.

Edward allowed himself a small smile, then followed the strange cat down the path. A question popped into his mind, then he said, "What's your name?"

The cat's smile widened, and he said, "Chessur." Edward smiled again at the knowledge of his new friends name.

* * *

Chessur floated in front of Edward, leading him towards the Hare's home. Edward followed close behind, eager to meet another of these strangely wonderful people.

They continued for a couple of hours, and just when Edward's feet were beginning to get a little tired, a large windmill came into view. The sails were bent down and ragged, and in no working condition, but to Edward, they looked exactly like rabbit ears. Another small smile broke out on Edward's face.

A large crash rang through his ears, and Edward looked down to the area in front of the windmill. He saw a long table covered in a large assortment of teapots and teacups and plates. Sitting at the table was a bent-over old hare, dressed in a ratty waistcoat, and silently caressing a spoon between his fingers.

On the other side of the table from the hare, a small dormouse sporting a small needle-sword was hurling sugarcubes at the hare.

At the end of the table, there was a pale man with vibrant green eyes, mismatched clothes, and a humongous hat. He was sitting next to a woman with long, blonde hair wearing a soft blue dress, whose laughter seemed to light up the entire table.

Edward saw that whenever the blonde woman as much as looked at the man sitting next to her, his eyes would change color, and his cheeks would explode into an obvious blush.

Chessur said in his deep voice, "This is the tea party. That one at the left side of the table;" he gestured to the hare, "That is Thackery Earwicket. He is the March Hare. And that;" he gestured to the dormouse, "Is Mallyumpkin, and those two at the end of the table;" he gestured to the man with the hat and blonde woman, "Is Tarrant Hightopp and his wife Alice Hightopp. Alice came from the Topside; where you came from."

Edward nodded, and said softly, "Can I meet them?" Chessur said, "Of course!" and led Edward towards the tea-table.

Tarrant was the first to notice Edward at the end of the table. He looked up, and said, "Chessur! Who is this? Is he another Topsider?" Chessur nodded, and prodded Edward forward with his nose.

Alice said sweetly, "What's your name?" Edward said shyly, "Edward."

Mallyumpkin said in her high-pitched voice, "And what in the blazes are those on your hands?!"

Edward ducked his head, and Chessur said in a scolding voice, "Those _are_ his hands!"

Mallyumpkin automatically said, "Oh I'm so sorry! I had no idea!"

Tarrant stood up from his chair, and saw Edward's hands. His eyes turned to a dark blue, and he said, "What happened to you?"

Edward raised his head a bit, then said, "I wasn't finished."

Tarrant's eyes widened, and he said, "You were built?" Edward nodded. Tarrant said, "Well, who didn't finish you?"

Edward said, "My father." Tarrant's eyes turned a slight shade of red, and a bit of a Scottish accent crept into his voice as he said, "And why didn't your own father finish you?"

Edward ducked his head a bit so they couldn't see the tears welling up in his eyes, and said, "He didn't wake up."

Alice clasped her hands to her mouth, and said, "Oh my goodness!"

Mallyumpkin said, "Well, the White Queen will want to see you, dear!"

Edward raised his head again, and said, "The White Queen?"

Chessur chimed up from the air above Thackery's head, "The White Queen is the queen of Wonderland. She recently won her crown back from her beastly sister, Iracebeth of Crims, thanks to dear Alice here." Alice blushed a little bit a this, and Chessur continued, "Mirana rules from Marmoreal. I just Evaporate to her palace, so I will not be a good traveling companion. Tarrant and Alice take frequent visits to Marmoreal, and they would be best to lead you."

Edward said shyly, "Thank you. The last people I met were not so friendly. Except for... except for..." The tears that were previously welling in his eyes returned, and Edward tried to fight them back, with no success. "Except... _Kim_." His voice cracked, and he broke into tears.

Alice jumped from her seat next to Tarrant, ran to Edward, and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She whispered into his ear, "Shhhhhh... it's alright."

She let go of him, and wiped his tears from his cheeks. She then said in all curiousity, "Who was Kim, anyway?"

Edward said, still choking back some stray tears, "Kim and her family were the only ones who weren't afraid of me."

Alice gave him one last quick hug, then said, "Well, if we want to get to Marmoreal, then we have to get moving!"

She turned to her husband, and said, "Tarrant, we're going to need some food from the house, so we better stop by before we head to the castle." He nodded, then stood up from his chair.

Edward's smile returned, and he allowed curious little Mallyumpkin to see his hands before he left with the Hightopps.

* * *

 _A/N:_ Soooooo... how do you like so far? Obviously, it's not finished yet. I'm working on it! Don't worry, Meg is coming soon! Sorry, I can't take any story-line suggestions, 'cause it's aleady planned out. :P Anyway, thanks for reading so far, and follow the story, because I WILL NOT ABANDON A STORY! IT WILL BE FINISHED! Cyber candy to anyone who comments! :)


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N:_ Hello, people. Been a little long between updates, I know. But, I've got, like, five different stories going on right now. And I established the theory that Tarrant and Alice's home was in the middle of the woods before I saw the new movie, so, yeah, it's a little different.

 _Disclaimer:_ I don't own anything, not even this computer (it's my mom's...[appreciate my humor]).

 **Act Two**

Edward followed Tarrant and Alice through the small bit of forest. Instead of the dense, twisted woods he had traveled through with Chessur, this forest was made of brightly-colored mushrooms.

They walked in silence for a grand total of five seconds before Tarrant said, "What were things like on the Topside before you fell?"

Edward thought for a second, then said, "I just lived in my castle for most of my life."

Alice frowned, then said, "You must have gone outside once?"

Edward frowned, then said, "Yes. I did once." He bowed his head, then said, "I don't want to talk about it."

Alice smiled a sympathetic smile, then said, "I'm sorry I asked, then."

Tarrant guided some vines out of the way, and pointed to a small house in the shape of a large hat in the center of the clearing.

Alice ran forward towards the house, saying, "Come on, Edward, here's the house!"

Edward smiled, and followed Alice and Tarrant into the house.

Automatically, Edward hit his head on a spoon floating through the room. Alice grabbed the spoon, and said, "I'm terribly sorry! The spoons have a mind of their own here!"

Edward just smiled back, and said, "It's nice." He wasn't lying.

The entire room was colorful and filled with wonderful things. Leaning against the curved wall was a small, twisted tree, with multiple hats hanging from the branches.

Covering the floor was a soft green carpet that seemed to purr if you walked across it in socks.

Tarrant walked out from another room, his arms full of foodstuffs and teacups, and Alice gathered a couple large blankets ("Just in case it takes us longer than we planned.").

Edward asked if there was anything he could help with, but Tarrant and Alice just politely refused, insisting they had everything handled.

After a short four minutes of situating all of their things in the pack, they finally set out on their trip to Marmoreal.

* * *

"We are not lost!"

"You said that a mile ago!"

"But we're not! I know exactly where we are!"

"We've passed this tree five times now, admit it, Tarrant, we're lost!"

In pure frustration, Tarrant threw his hands above his head, and said with a hint of his Scottish brogue, "Fine! We're lost! We might've taken a wrong turn somewhere along the river, I don't know!"

Edward sat down on a shorter mushroom, and just shrugged.

Alice turned to Edward, and said, "We're not blaming you, Edward, I'm sorry, it's just we haven't really traveled this forest on foot."

Tarrant set down the pack, and said in his usual lisp, "Well, we better pitch a camp before dark." Alice nodded, and sat down on the ground, pulling out a large blanket.

Alice and Tarrant set up a make-shift tent out of one of the larger blankets, and Edward sliced up the pund of meat they had packed.

Once dinner was passed around, and everyone was done eating, Tarrant said, "I'm so sorry we're lost, I should've packed the map."

Alice placed her hand on his shoulder, and said, "It's fine. I shouldn't have yelled at you. I was just in a bad mood, that's all."

Edward just smiled in his direction, and said, "I don't mind. I've never been camping before."

Alice smiled, and said, "See, Tarrant, we're fine. We'll just take a long rest, and find our way to Marmoreal tomorrow morning."

Tarrant smiled, and said, "Alright."

Edward smiled as Alice and Tarrant hugged each other, and settled down in their blankets. But then he frowned as he saw his own blanket down at his feet on the ground.

He sat down gingerly, and tried to pull the knit blanket over himself without ripping it. He gave up after accidentally tearing part of the seam.

He said softly, "Alice, I'm sorry, I need a little help..."

Alice sprang up, and said, "Oh, I'm so sorry! How unthoughtful of me!" She pulled the blanket up to his chin, and said, "Just call me if you need _anything_."

Edward smiled, and said, "Thank you."

Alice smiled, and said, "You're welcome."

Edward looked over at Tarrant, and said, "You two have been so polite to me."

Alice said, "It's no trouble."

He said softly, "How did you two meet?"

Alice smiled as she remembered, "Well, I fell down the hole, just like you, when I was seven. I was so scared, until I stumbled through the forest up to the teatable. But I thought I was dreaming, so I left."

Edward frowned, and said, "And you came back?"

Alice said, "Yes. When I came back the second time, I thought I was crazy, but I found out it was real, and I almost stayed, but I had things to do, so I left again. Tarrant was devestated."

She smiled, then said, "But then I came back the third time, and I stayed. I realized that I was in love with him, and then he asked me to marry him, and I accepted! We got married, and everything has been amazing ever since. And then you came along, and we have a new friend."

Edward blushed a little bit at the last sentence. Alice smiled, then said, "Now go to sleep!"

He smiled, and closed his eyes, letting the sounds of the woods lull him to sleep.

* * *

 _CRASH_

"Sorry! I thought it was all inside!"

"It's fine, Tarrant, you just need to-"

 _BANG_

"Okay, okay, just hold still while I get the bandages, hold still, darn it-"

" _OWW!_ "

"Tarrant, I told you to hold still!"

Edward opened his eyes, and saw Alice crouched over Tarrant, who was sitting on top of a mushroom, holding his forehead.

Alice looked over to Edward, and said, "Oh! I'm sorry, did we wake you, I'm so sorry! We just had a little trouble packing the pots-"

Edward smiled, and said, "It's fine."

Tarrant brushed off his pants, and stood up. He said in his lisp, "Well, now that we've got everything packed, we should probably get moving."

Alice nodded, and started to stand up, but then held her stomach, and gasped.

Tarrant bent down to her level, and said in a more heavy lisp, "Alice! Are you alright?" She just looked up, and said, "I'm fine Tarrant, I'll just get up."

Edward watched as Alice gingerly picked herself up with Tarrant's help, and started walking down the trail.

Tarrant helped Edward up (carefully), and started walking. After a few seconds, he turned back around, and said, "Come on, Edward!"

Edward nodded, and followed Tarrant and Alice down the trail.

* * *

They walked through the forest until teatime, then they reached the top of a small hill, where they stopped, and gasped.

Alice breathed, "Marmoreal."

Tarrant smiled, and started running down the hill towards the castle, yelling, "Come on! We made it!"

Alice laughed, and followed him down the hill.

Edward smiled, and followed them towards the pure white castle.

Within a span of five minutes, they were walking through the middle of a long walkway lined with dozens of trees with white blossoms.

Suddenly, a woman with white hair, dark make-up, and a long white dress lined with pearls drifted into the courtyard, and Edward automatically thought he was seeing the most beautiful woman in the entire world. He stood staring at her until she walked up to Tarrant and Alice, and said, "Well, I see this is Edward."

She gave him a kind smile, which Edward returned.

She said to him, "Hello. I don't think we've met. I am the White Queen, or just Mirana."

Edward bowed carefully, and said softly, "Your majesty."

Mirana waved for him to stand up, and said quickly, "No no no, please, call me Mirana."

Edward blushed, and nodded his head.

Mirana turned to Tarrant and Alice, and said, "How was the journey?"

Tarrant said bashfully, "I lost the map, so it took a little longer."

Alice added in, "But we got here a lot quicker than we thought we would, with or without the map."

Tarrant blushed as they all headed inside the castle.

* * *

Edward, Tarrant, Alice, and Mirana were all sitting at another teatable to have dinner when a loud crash rang through the courtyard.

Mirana lept from her seat, and said, "Come on," and ran towards the noise.

They all ran after her, and found a girl of about thirteen with medium length brown hair sitting in the middle of a crumpled rose bush.

She looked up at them, and said, "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! Was this your rosebush? I'm so sorry!"

She looked past Mirana, Alice, and Tarrant, and saw Edward, and yelled, "Hey! That's Edward!"

She pointed straight at him when he tried to shy away, and said, "You're the guy my grandmother was always talking about! The man with the scissorhands!"

Edward frowned, and said softly, "Who are you?"

The girl climbed out of the remains of the rosebush, and said, "I'm Meg. I'm Kim's grandaughter."

* * *

 _A/N:_ Bum bum buuuuuuuum... Don't worry, that's not the end! I wouldn't do that to you guys!


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N:_ Sorry, this is going to be a lot longer than I thought. I don't know if I got Meg's character even close, but I've never read the comics, soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo yeah.

 _Disclaimer:_ I don't own anything. I'm sorry.

 **Part Three**

Edward stared in pure confusion at the girl in front of him.

He finally managed to say, "How did you get down here?"

Meg thought for a second, then said, "I was bored, so I decided to explore your old castle, and I found a big hole, and when I lookd inside, I don't know, maybe the ground was still loose, but it came out from under me, and I started falling."

Mirana chimed in, "Well, Meg, you're welcome to stay here in Marmoreal if you want to."

Meg nodded her head vigorously, and said, "Yes please! Sorry, it's just my mom's dead, and dad's never really home, he leaves me home alone a lot. I don't really think anyone'd notice I was gone."

Mirana nodded, held out her hand, and said, "Well, let me show you your room. Edward, do you want to come along to get your room?"

Edward broke out of his silent stupor, and said, "Yes please."

Mirana smiled, and led them both through the spotless halls.

Meg stared in pure awe, and said, "Wow. You really keep this place clean!"

Mirana just smiled, and opened a small door off to the side, and led Meg inside, saying, "Here's your room. If you need anything just call."

Meg said, "Thank you."

Mirana led Edward further down the hall, and, when she was sure they were out of earshot, she said, "Edward, are you alright?"

Edward nodded, but Mirana pressed, "You looked different. When you saw Meg, you changed. What's the matter?"

Edward hesitated, but Mirana looked at him, so he said, "I thought I could just leave it all behind. But Meg changed all that. Now, I'm afraid she'll think I'm a monster."

Mirana frowned, and pinned Edward's shoulders to the wall with an unforeseen strength, and said, her voice slightly laced with tears, "Edward, just because you're different does _not_ mean you are a monster!"

She lowered her hands, and said, a tear rolling down her face, "Everyone here is different, and we all have our own demons. Do not _ever_ let yourself think that you are a monster."

She turned away, and wiped the tears from her face.

After a few silent moments, she turned back around, and said, "Follow me."

* * *

Edward sat on his bed, looking out of the window down on the courtyard, where he could hear Tarrant playing a game of tag with Meg, who was yelling and squealing as she ran.

He heard a soft knock at the door, and he said, "Come in."

Alice opened the door, and said softly, "Why are you inside?"

Edward shrugged, and said, "I don't know. I don't want to hurt anyone."

Alice playfully punched his shoulder, and said, "Oh, come on, we can play something that doesn't involve touching! Like Truth or Dare!"

Edward smiled, even though he didn't know what Truth or Dare was, and said, "Okay."

Alice smiled, and grabbed his wrist, and dragged him after her into the courtyard.

She yelled, "Hey! Guys! We're going to play Truth or Dare!"

Meg smiled, and clapped her hands. Tarrant ran over to Alice, and tackle-hugged her from behind, making her laugh. Mirana, who had been watching from below the balcony, walked over to the circle they were making by sitting down.

Meg scooted over to make room for the White Queen, and said, "Alright, who wants to go first?"

Alice raised her hand from Tarrant's lap, and said, "I'll go first to show Edward how to play!"

Mirana nodded, and said, "Truth or Dare?"

Alice thought for a second, and said, "Truth."

Mirana smiled mischeviously, and said, "Have you ever kissed a Bandersnatch?"

Alice laughed, and said, "Once!"

Meg started guffawing, and Alice said in her own defense, "It was on the nose! It was on the nose!"

Tarrant said loudly, "Alright, I'll go next!"

Meg said, "Truth or Dare?"

Tarrant puffed out his chest, and said, "Dare!"

Meg thought for a split second, and said, "I dare _you_ to kiss the Bandersnatch!"

Alice collapsed laughing, and Tarrant said, "Fine! Watch me!"

He walked over to the sleeping Bandersnatch, and planted a large kiss on its nose.

Meg laughed, and said, "Okay, who's next?"

Edward swallowed, and said, "I'll go."

Alice leaned forward, and said, "Truth or Dare?"

Edward gathered his courage and said, "Dare."

Meg made a huge 'OOOOOOOOOOOH' and Alice said, "Okay! I thought of something!"

She giggled, and said, "Oh, no, it's too good!"

Tarrant said, "Come on, what is it?"

Alice giggled again, and whispered something into his ear.

Tarrant laughed, and said, "Yes! Do it!"

Alice said through her laughter, "Okay, Edward, I dare _you_ to kiss _Mirana_!"

Mirana automatically blushed, and Meg said kindly, "Edward, you don't have to do it."

But Edward just shook his head, and quickly kissed Mirana on the lips.

Edward said quickly, "Who's turn is it?"

Meg raised her hand, and said, "It's mine!" but Edward was too dazed to pay attention to the rest of the game.

* * *

They were all sitting around the teatable for lunch when it happened again.

Alice was laughing at a joke Meg had told, when she gasped and grabbed her stomach.

Tarrant, who was sitting right next to her, held her shoulders, and said, "Are you alright?" Alice nodded after a few seconds, and Mirana said in a worried voice, "Has this happened before?"

Alice reluctantly nodded, and Tarrant said, "It happened once when we were coming here. We didn't think much of it, I mean, sometimes certain foods disagree with certain people, but now we haven't had anything but squirmberry juice, and that's very agreeable, even to unagreeable people, an-"

"Hatter!"

"Fez! I'm fine. So what are you thinking?"

Mirana started biting the second knuckle of her index finger (a nervous habit she had had since before she could remember), and said, "Let'a take her to the kitchen, and let's see if what I'm thinking is more than just a thought."

She drifted a little faster towards her remedies table in the kitchen, and told Alice to sit on the tall stool close to the tabletop.

Alice obeyed, groaning a little bit.

Mirana mashed a small purple root into a thick paste, and handed it to Alice. She said, "Here. Chew this. After five seconds, spit it out."

Alice grabbed the small amount of paste with the spoon, and scooped it into her mouth. She made a face, but chewed it obediently.

After five seconds, she spit it out on a small handkerchief on the table to see that the paste had turned a light green.

Mirana said, "Then it's true. My thought that was a theory is now a truth, and Tarrant, Alice, I must tell you this truth."

Tarrant said, "What is it? Is she sick?" He held Alice a little closer when he said this, but Mirana smiled, and said, "No no no, I'm sure it's a happy theory, which is now a very joyous truth."

She swallowed once, and bit her knuckle for good measure, then said, "Alice, you're going to have a baby."

* * *

 _A/N:_ Ha ha ha ha ha! Sorry I had to pull that on you like that! I will not abandon this story! I promise!


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N:_ Ha ha ha, did you like my twist ending to the third chapter? ;) That is a prime example of a Fanfiction troll.

 _Disclaimer:_ I don't own Edward or Mirana (although I do own the crush they both have on each othe- oh crap), or Alice and Tarrant or any more of their friends.

 **Part Four**

Edward, who had followed the small group up the stairs, let out a small scream.

Alice turned around, and saw Edward standing in the doorway. Mirana said, "Edward, didn't you know that it is very rude to eavesdrop?"

Edward nodded shamefully, and said, "I'm sorry, I didn't know it was private."

He turned to Alice and Tarrant, and said, "I'm sorry I was listening. You have every right to be mad at me."

Tarrant frowned, and said, "No Edward, we're not mad at you. How can I be mad at anyone when I know I'm going to be a father?"

Edward turned to Mirana, and said a little more shyly, "Your Majesty, if you don't mind, I would like to ask you something in private."

Mirana said, "Of course of course, but Edward, didn't I tell you to call me Mirana?" She smiled at the end of her sentence, and then said to Tarrant and Alice, "If you please."

Alice and Tarrant, who were already feeling quite agreeable, nodded their heads, and walked out of the room.

Mirana closed the door behind them, and said, "Edward, what is it?"

Edward shuffled his feet, and said, "I'm sorry, I wanted to know if you could get my castle from Aboveground."

Mirana thought for a second, bit her poor knuckle, and said, "It is possible."

She walked over to her book of potions and spells, and flipped a few pages.

She placed her finger on a particular page, and said victoriously, "Here it is!"

She gestured for Edward to come next to her, and said, "See, it is a fairly simple spell, you just stand inside a small circle made of the mixture, and you think very hard about the thing you want to transport."

Edward smiled, and said, "How soon can we do it?"

Mirana smiled, and said proudly, "Tomorrow."

* * *

Mirana sprinkled a small pinch of yellow powder into her cauldron, and said in barely a whisper, "Almost ready."

The liquid in the cauldron turned a dull brown, and Mirana smiled, and said to the empty room, "All done!"

She gathered half of the tar-like liquid into a vial, and walked out of the kitchen.

She walked through the halls, calling, "Hello? Edward? It's ready!"

Edward came from behind a pillar, and said happily, "We can use it?"

Mirana smiled, and nodded.

A few minutes later, they were standing in the middle of a bright green field full of blue flowers.

Mirana was finishing spreading the mixture into a circle around Edward. She dropped the last drop of mixture, then said, "Now, Edward, think very hard about your castle, because the larger the object, the harder you have to think for the spell to work."

Edward closed his eyes, and let his head fill with images of his father assembling him inside the large rooms in the castle. He felt the air aroud him buzz as he continued, but he kept his eyes closed.

He heard Mirana say, her voice filled with wonder, "Keep on Edward, you're doing it, I can almost see it around you!"

Edward pressed on, and finally felt stone floor beneath his feet. He opened his eyes, and saw the light drifting through the dusty windows.

Mirana walked inside the dark front room, and said, "I can see how you would love this place! It's a lovely castle."

Edward smiled, and said, "Thank you. I would like to have some flowers in here though."

Mirana smiled, and said sweetly, "Which ones would you like? I can pick them for you!"

Edward thought for a small bit, then said, "The blue ones with the lace on them."

Mirana walked out of the castle, and returned in a few minutes with a large bouquet of the same flowers.

Edward smiled as she placed them inside a beautiful glass vase next to the window, but he was more focused on Mirana, who looked like an angel in her white dress inside the dark castle.

* * *

Edward confronted Tarrant the next day, saying, "What does Mirana enjoy doing?"

Tarrant thought for a second, then said with a teasing look on his face, "You _like_ her. You _love_ her!"

At the mention of the "L" word, Edward's face turned a violent shade of red. He insisted, "No, I just wanted to thank her for helping me get my castle from the Aboveland!" but Tarrant just chuckled, and said, "Sure. Sure."

Edward pressed, "What does she like to do?"

Tarrant smiled, and said, "I have no idea!"

Edward said, "Well, what do women in general like to do?"

Tarrant thought for a second, then said, "Have fancy dinners?"

Edward thought, then said quickly, "Thank you." then rushed in the direction of the kitchen.

Tarrant smiled a mischevious smile, and said to himself, "Edward's in love."

* * *

Meg was walking past the kitchen, and heard Edward yell a loud curse word from inside. She frowned, and walked inside.

She said, "Ed? What's wrong?"

Edward was wearing a slightly torn-up apron, and leaning over a pot on the stove. It looked like he was trying to cut a piece of meat into smaller pieces, but he had managed to scatter the meat all over the stove.

Meg gave a small laugh, and said, "Here let me help with that."

She picked up the pieces of meat from the stove, and placed them on the two plates he had placed on the table.

She then sprinkled a bit of some herb she found in the cabinet on top of the plates, and scooped a bit of vegetables onto the plates next to the meat.

She looked at Edward, and said quickly and a little guilty, "I'm sorry, I just learned how to cook for my family after mom broke her hands, and couldn't cook dinner for a month."

Edward smiled, and said, "Thank you. I needed the help."

Meg just smiled, and said, "Yes you did, my friend. Yes you did." then walked out.

* * *

Mirana walked into her bedroom just before dinner, and found a small tattered note on top of her dresser. She picked it up with a bit of curiosity, and opened it.

She read the messy writing, that said, "You are cordially invited to a private dinner downstairs in the kitchen at approximently, I don't know, whenever you want to show up would be fine."

She smiled, as the form just bled 'Edward', and walked out of her room to the kitchen.

She walked into the kitchen, and instead of the messy, cluttered room that she was accustomed to, she walked into a spotless, beautiful room with no light, save one flickering candle on the table.

She smiled, and said, "Edward, you did this all for me?"

Edward stepped bashfully out from the shadows, and said, "Yes. I had a bit of help from Meg." He corrected himself, "A lot of help."

Mirana smiled, and sat at her seat at the table. She saw the plates in front of the places, and said, "Edward, this wasn't too much trouble, was it?"

Edward shook his head quickly, and said, "No, it wasn't. No, no." and sat down at his seat.

Mirana took her fork, and looked at her plate, then frowned. Edward said, "Oh, no, did I do something wrong?"

Mirana shook her head, and said, "No no, it's my fault, I didn't tell you, I don't eat meat of any kind."

Edward mentally noted this, and said, "Do you want something else?"

Mirana smiled, and said, "I'll eat the vegetables." To prove her point, she stabbed her fork into a small purple vegetable, and ate it.

Edward smiled, and said, trying to make conversation, "How long have Tarrant and Alice been married?"

Mirana thought for a second, and said, "About two years."

Edward nodded, and stabbed a vegetable with one of his blades. He brought the blade to his mouth, and carefully bit the vegetable off.

Mirana smiled as he expertly ate the rest of his food with this method. She asked him, "Do you need any help?"

Edward folded his napkin between two of his blades, and carefully wiped his mouth, then shook his head, saying, "No, I'm fine."

Mirana smiled, and blushed a little as he smiled back at her.

* * *

Alice walked through the hallway in her nightgown, her stomach just beginning to protrude a little.

She turned a corner, then almost ran into Mirana.

She jumped a little bit, then said, "Mirana! You scared me! So you just got done with your dinner with Edward?"

Mirana smiled, then said, "Yes. What are you doing up?"

Alice said, "I couldn't get any sleep. I didn't want to wake up Tarrant, so I decided to take a little walk."

Mirana said, "Well, I guess both of us have got to get to sleep, then."

Alice smiled, then said, "Do you have anything for this headache?"

Mirana raised one thin finger, then pulled a small vial out from her dress, and handed it to her friend.

Alice nodded, and said softly, "Thank you!" then walked back to her room.

Mirana smiled, and walked back to her own room.

* * *

 _A/N:_ Soooooooooo... what do you think so far? Please tell me in the reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N:_ Hello, people! Who wants a sequel for when I eventually finish this story? Let me know in the reviews.

 _Disclaimer:_ I don't own anything.

 **Part Five**

A few months later, Edward was inside his garden, trimming the bushes when Mirana walked into the garden. He smiled, and walked towards her, saying, "Hello Mirana."

Mirana smiled, and said sweetly, "Hello Edward."

Edwadr shuffled his feet, and finally voiced the question that had been pressing on his mind for weeks, "Um, Mirana, I was wondering, um, we're having the ball for the anniversary of Frabjous Day, and I, um, would like to be your escort?"

Mirana's smile widened, and she said, "Of course."

Edward smiled, and said, "Oh! I have something to show you!"

He turned around, and led her into the castle, and up into the attic.

He gestured one of his hands towards a large ice sculpture in the center of the room, and said bashfully, "It's for you."

Mirana gasped, and said, "Oh, Edward, it's beautiful!"

The sculpture was a six-foot tall scale replica of the castle at Marmoreal. Standing outside the ice castle were small ice figurines of everyone.

Tiny ice-Alice and Tarrant were sitting together at a long teatable, holding a small baby.

Ice-Meg was playing a game of tag with ice-Chessur, who was suspended high in a tiny ice-tree.

And ice-Edward was kneeling on the ground before ice-Mirana, kissing her hand.

Mirana smiled, and actually started to cry a little bit.

Edward said softly, "Do you like it?"

Mirana wiped her eyes, and said, "Yes! Edward, I love it!"

* * *

Meg was walking through the hallways, and almost ran into Edward. She said, "Oh! Edward! I'm sorry! Um, can I tell you something? In private?"

Edward thought for a second, then nodded.

Meg walked into her room, and shut the door.

She turned around, and said, "Okay, um, Edward, um, I didn't really leave home because my parents left me alone too much."

She bit her lip, and said, "Um, the truth is, um, I was getting bullied a lot for believing you were really living up there, and, um, well my parents thought Grandma was a lunatic, and, well, they wanted to send me to the same asylum they sent Grandma to."

She swallowed, and actually shed a few tears before saying, "I ran away, thinking that I could hide in your castle, and, um, I ended up falling down the rabbit hole. I'm sorry I lied to all your friends. You have a really good reason to not trust me if you want."

Edward frowned, and said, "No. You were afraid. I don't blame you."

Meg broke into tears, and hugged Edward around the waist.

Edward hesitated before carefully wrapping his arms around her shoulders, returning her hug.

* * *

The night of the ball, Alice was performing some last-minute adjustments to her dress.

Tarrant walked out of the dressing room in his blue suit, and said, "What's the matter?"

Alice patted the skirt, and pulled at the bodice a little bit, then said, "It's a little tight around my stomach," and it was, because she was around seven months pregnant.

Tarrant held up one finger, and said, "One second."

He loosened the laces in the back, and Alice let out an enormous breath.

She turned to her husband, and said, "Thank you," then placed a soft kiss on his lips.

Tarrant smiled, and offered his arm. Alice smiled, and looped her arm around his.

They walked into the ballroom together, and all eyes are on them.

Mirana, whose arm in looped around Edward's, smiled and waved from the other side of the room.

Alice smiled and accepted the compliments and gifts.

Mirana cleared her throat, and said loudly across the ballroom, "And now, let the ball begin!"

The music began floating down from the ceiling (the band was standing upside-down on the chandelier), and people began spliting into couples.

Mirana gently led Edward into the middle of the dancefloor, and bowed. Edward smiled, and said softly, "May I have this dance?"

Mirana smiled, and said sweetly, "I'd be glad to dance with you."

She placed her hand carefully on top of his, and used her other hand to hold out her skirt.

Edward carefully positioned his other hand near her waist, and gently began to lead the two of them across the floor.

The song finally ended in a dip, and Edward carefully balanced Mirana's body against the dull edges of his blades.

Mirana smiled as he slowly (and carefully) brought her up again.

The band started another song, but this one was a bit faster, and Alice started trying to _Futterwacken_. Tarrant was laughing, and showing her how to do it properly.

Mirana grabbed Edward's wrist, and started dancing faster. He smiled, and spun her around, being careful not to accidentally cut her hand.

Meg was dancing with the White Knight, and she laughed as he kissed her hand.

Mirana looked over at Alice and Tarrant, and laughed as she saw that they were successfully performing a wild _Futterwacken_ near the back of the room.

Edward smiled and said, "Are you having a good time?"

Mirana smiled, and said, "Yes, this is always my favorite day of the year!"

They danced, and laughed, until the music ended with the band passing out from exhaustion.

Alice and Tarrant laughed and kept dancing to some unheard song.

Mirana smiled, and waited until most of the people had left.

She swallowed, and brought Edward a little closer to her.

Edward's eyes widened as Mirana softly kissed him on the lips.

But he closed his eyes, and returned the kiss.

Alice sighed as she saw them in each other's arms. Tarrant wrapped his arm around her shoulders, and kissed her ear.

Mirana broke the kiss, and looked into Edward's eyes, and said softly, "Edward, I love you."

Edward smiled, and kissed her again.

* * *

 _A/N:_ Sorry this one was a little shorter. Next one will be a little longer, I hope. :/


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N:_ How have you liked it so far? This is the last chapter, so enjoy!

 _Disclaimer:_ I own nothing.

 **Part Six**

Another few months later, Mirana, Edward, Alice, Tarrant, and Meg were sitting at the teatable, enjoying the sunlight.

Mirana was sitting next to Edward, who was blushing at how close she was to him, and Alice was sitting on the other end of the table next to Tarrant.

Meg said while pouring tea into her cup, "Soooo... Alice, when's the baby due?"

Alice rubbed her enormous stomach, and said, "Any day now. I want him out."

Tarrant smiled, and kissed her on the forehead.

Mirana said, "Now, have you chosen a name?"

Alice thought for a couple of minutes, and said, "We were thinking about Tanick, or Cinian."

Edward said, "I like Tanick."

Alice smiled, and said, "That's what we were considering."

Meg smiled, and said, "I like it! Tanick Hightopp, has a certain ring to it, donchya thi-"

She was interupted when Alice let out a loud groan and clutched her stomach.

Mirana lept from her seat, and said, "Get her inside the castle, now!"

* * *

For a few intense hours, Tarrant paced in front of the doors.

He had to be calmed down several times when Alice screamed especially loud, he would started yelling at the walls in his Scottish brogue.

Edward said, "Tarrant, you have to calm down. Mirana's taking good care of her in there. She'll be alright."

Tarrant nodded, and said in his usual lisp, "I'm fine. I just need to calm down."

He sat on the floor with his head in his hands until Mirana opened the door, and said softly, "He's here."

Tarrant lept from his position on the floor, and ran into the room.

Edward followed him into the room.

Tarrant ran to the bedside, and held Alice's hand, and said, "Are you alright?"

Alice, her hair tussled and slight bags underneath her eyes, smiled a weary smile, and said, "I'm fine Tarrant."

She directed everyone's attention to the tiny bundle in her arms. She wiped a small bit of fabric away, revealing the precious face of their child.

She smiled, and said, "Everyone, meet Tanick Hightopp."

Tarrant's eyes turned from a mixture of orange and green to a soft purple as Alice carefully handed Tanick over to him.

Tarrant made a small cradle with his arms, and held Tanick inside.

Meg smiled, and cooed, "He's so precious!"

Edward just watched, and smiled silently.

* * *

Edward sat at the bottom of one of the many white-blossumed trees, watching Meg chase Chessur around the courtyard.

Mirana's voice came from behind him, saying, "You're not going to sit here all alone?"

Edward stood up, and said, "I was just thinking."

Mirana smiled, and said, "Well, you surely don't just want to sit there all alone while everyone is so happy!"

Edward smiled, and gently took held one of Mirana's delicate hands in his own.

He kneeled before her, and said, "I'm already happy," then kissed her hand.

And as the camera zooms away from this lovely scene, you see that all of this resembles Edward's ice sculpture; with Meg merrily chasing after Chessur; Alice and Tarrant sitting together with their son, Tanick, one happy family; and in the front, Edward kneeling before the White Queen, giving her a shy kiss on the hand.

* * *

 _A/N:_ Don't worry, there will be a sequel! :) I'm sorry the last chapter had to be this short. :/

So, until then, tell me what you think in the reviews!


End file.
